Mine
by SingingInTheShower
Summary: Draco sees Blaise Zabini talking to Harry and gets a little possessive. Oneshot. Established Drarry. Slash. M for obvious reasons.


AN: Just a little ficlet I finished yesterday because I had no Valentine's Day plans. Reviews are much appreciated and I hope you enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter _or any of its characters, places, etc.

Draco Malfoy was seeing red. He stalked toward the pair standing by the house hourglasses with single-minded rage. How _dare_ Blaise get that close to him? How _dare_ he touch his arm like that and smile flirtatiously at him when he knew full well that he belonged to Draco? He couldn't believe he'd ever considered that presumptuous lowlife his friend. Draco's eyes narrowed and he let out a snarl when Blaise leaned into him and he smiled up at the dark boy tentatively. As he reached the pair, he pushed himself between them and wrapped a possessive arm around his boyfriend.

"Harry," he grunted in greeting before pulling the dark-haired boy into a rough kiss. Harry whimpered in surprise, giving Draco the opportunity to force his tongue between the pliant lips beneath his. He squeezed his arm tighter around Harry's waist and gripped his hair tightly with his free hand. Draco ravaged the Gryffindor's mouth, only letting go when he slumped weakly against him, thoroughly breathless.

He turned his gaze to see Blaise staring at them with his mouth hanging open in shock and smirked, feeling a vindictive sense of pleasure at how he had wiped the smug look from the dark boy's face.

"Zabini," he sneered, drawing Harry closer to his body. "So sorry to interrupt, but my _boyfriend_ and I have plans to go to Hogsmede today, and we really must be going." Draco's vengeful smile widened when the insolent prat huffed and stomped away into the Great Hall. His frown returned, however, when he felt Harry shaking with silent laughter against them. His head snapped back around to shoot a glare at shorter boy. "Something funny, Potter?"

Harry raised a cocky eyebrow at him, looking way too amused at the situation. "Nothing at all, _Malfoy_," he shot back teasingly. "I just never thought I'd see the day when you'd be jealous over something as silly as a conversation." Draco growled and grabbed Harry's skinny wrist, hauling him down the hall. "Ow, hey, _Draco_, stop it!"

Draco didn't listen. Instead he pulled them to the first secluded hallway he could find and shoved Harry into an alcove behind a tapestry.

"Draco what is wrong with y—" Draco didn't let him finish his sentence, instead recapturing the boy's lips in a rough kiss. He hitched Harry's leg high on his hip and ground his hips down into the slightly shorter boy's, relishing in the whimper that it drew from the Gryffindor's mouth.

"You. Are. Mine," Draco snarled against Harry's mouth. He nipped at the dark-haired when he tried to protest. Draco pressed Harry harder against the wall, hungrily swallowing the other boy's moan.

"Draco," Harry gasped when he managed to free his lips from the bruising kiss. "Stop. It's okay. Nothing happened."

The blonde boy growled, unappeased. "He touched you," he snarled. "He looked at you like he _wanted_ you. He can't have you. You're _mine_." Draco grabbed the shorter boy's face and crushed their lips together again. He couldn't help his smirk of triumph when Harry finally gave into the kiss and slumped against the wall behind him. He growled when the other boy's fingers wound into his light hair and moved his lips down to latch onto the pale skin of the Gryffindor's neck.

"Yours," Harry whimpered in a way that went straight to Draco's cock. "All yours." The Slytherin grabbed at the shorter boy's shirt at the words, pulling until buttons flew and lean chest was exposed to his hungry mouth. Harry whined when Draco lapped at his nipple and reached down to tug at his belt. The blonde helped undo his belt and trousers, tugging them and his boxers down only enough to expose his hardened dick. He reattached himself to the dark-haired boy's chest, biting and sucking until the skin there was a bright red before moving on to a fresh patch of skin. Harry squirmed and whined under him, and he felt his dick twitch at the desperation in the other boy's tone. When the Gryffindor tried to take off his own belt Draco smacked his hands away and reached for it himself, trailing his fingers over the bulge just under it.

"Draco," Harry moaned breathlessly. "Please." He sighed in relief when the blonde freed him from the confines of his trousers. He twined his fingers tighter though Draco's hair and pulled their mouths together, opening his eagerly. The Slytherin pushed his tongue through Harry's parted lips roughly and ground their hips together. Heat flared though his body when their bare cocks met. A whimper from the shorter boy sent him into a frenzy and he shoved his hands down the back of Harry's trousers to bring their hips together harder.

Draco fucked the other boy's mouth with his tongue as they ground against each other desperately. When Harry broke away to moan brokenly, he pulled on the read and gold tie still around his neck to bring him close again. The blonde attached his mouth to the place where jaw and ear met and sucked hard, making the other boy moan and buck into him.

"Who else can make you feel like this?" Draco demanded hotly into the Gryffindor's ear when he released his skin.

"N-no one," Harry gasped, grabbing onto the Slytherin's tie as if it would keep him from collapsing in pleasure. "Only you."

"That's right," he growled in response. "No one else. You're _mine_. Only_ I_ can make you scream. Make you fall apart. Make you _cum_."

"Yes, yes, _yes_," the dark-haired boy chanted. He shuddered when the taller boy dug his fingers into his arse.

"Cum for me, Harry. _Now_," the blonde ordered, slipping the tip of one finger lightly between the cheeks of Harry's arse.

"Draco, _fuck, yes_," he hissed as his orgasm overtook him. Just seeing the pale boy so wrecked and falling apart because of him sent Draco over the edge as well. He groaned as the two of them rode out the waves of pleasure together. He tightened his hold around Harry so he wouldn't fall when he slumped exhaustedly against the wall.

After a few minutes of panting and regaining their motor functions, Harry spoke. "Feeling better?" the Gryffindor teased lightly, bringing a hand up to brush a sweat-soaked strand of blonde hair off his forehead.

"Yes, actually," Draco drawled smugly. "Amazing what a good shag can do." Harry snorted but smiled softly, standing up on his tiptoes to give the Slytherin a gentle kiss.

"I love you," he whispered against his lips. Draco gulped, feeling guilty as he always did when he couldn't say it back. But there was no judgment in the other's eyes when Draco merely leaned in to press another quick kiss to his lips. _Someday_, he promised himself silently.

"We should go. I did promise you a nice day in Hogsmede, after all." As they straightened their clothes, Draco made sure to snag Harry's scarf so the dark marks that were already forming on his neck would be on display. The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes and muttered something about possessive Slytherins at that, but took his hand as they emerged from behind the tapestry and made their way to the front of the school once more. _Yes_, Draco agreed with himself when Harry's somehow-always-warm hand squeezed his own. _Someday soon. _


End file.
